


Her, his Elizabeth

by almondmilk_jpeg



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Songfic, When the Day Met the Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilk_jpeg/pseuds/almondmilk_jpeg
Summary: Ciel, cold and mysterious, the moon.Lizzy, she who keeps him in balance, the sun.





	Her, his Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hard time writing songfics, but I thought I'd give it a go...

The sky shone a peaceful baby blue, something the young Earl Phantomhive hadn't organically thought of in years. But, as he approached his manor's budding garden, he couldn't help but admire the contrast between it and _her_.

_Her_ , Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, his fiancée. _She_ , a golden and soft glow of light contrasting against the biting blue of the sky. _She_ , a poem he was sure he had read from a book she had gifted him. _Her_ , his Elizabeth.

Now, at sixteen and seventeen, the year of their heavily anticipated wedding was rapidly approaching. Mothers all over England were still grasping onto the hope that they would call it off, and that their _lovely_ daughter may yet still have a chance with the wealthy Earl.

It was silly, both he and his betrothed knew, but gossip never dwindled.

Ciel made his way through the rose garden, one thing that was preserved through time, to find Elizabeth, already indulging in her afternoon tea. The pink gown she wore was decorated with white frills and bows all over, a favourite of hers, Ciel recalls. Before she notices his presence, he stops for a moment to lean on his cane and watch her. She was looking up into the foliage of the tree that umbrellaed over her, providing shade on this warm summer day.

"Elizabeth," He called as he continued his pace.

He watched her beautiful green eyes light up at the sight of him, "Ciel!" She greeted, though she did not rise from her seat. A formal introduction was never of importance to her when it came to Ciel.

"Good afternoon, I do hope it is treating you well?" He asked, pausing before his seat momentarily.

Elizabeth smiled her blinding angel smile, "Why, of course it is. Especially now that you've joined me!"

"You flatter me," He replied stoically, pulling out the white ceramic chair for himself. "I don't have much planned for our evening, would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while?"

Elizabeth smiled that smile that made anyone's heart flutter. Even the cobalt boy's, though it was faint. "If in exchange for my time you grant me a smile, of course! Please, know that if you don't, I'll likely have my heart broken, Ciel," She teased, wrapping her delicate fingers around her teacup, an antique German set gifted to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive by the Midfords years ago.

She brought the ceramic cup to her lips and took a sip, she made a quiet comment on the flavour to herself, but Ciel didn't quite catch it.

Ciel couldn't help but wonder just when he started noticing these things about his Elizabeth? Or when she became _his Elizabeth_. He never paid anyone the time of day, especially not enough time to inspect every little action they exhibit.

But with Elizabeth, despite trying to force his affection for her away like he had with everyone and everything else, he had been unsuccessful. Had he fallen in love with Lizzy purely because they both existed within the same vicinity? He wasn't sure how he allowed this to happen, but if Lizzy had gotten past his defenses, then who was he to stop her? He couldn't get out. Not that he particularly wanted to.

Back some years ago when Ciel had returned with his jet black butler after disappearing for months following the murder of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, Lizzy couldn't have been happier. Despite noticing that she had grown taller than her fiancé, at that moment, things like that that would normally bother her meant nothing. Lizzy bawled like a child, for she felt nothing but joy seeing him hale and whole. He looked like he was barely hanging on, really.

Her eyes, the bright green ray of hope in Ciel's life saved him from demise. It wasn't as if no one cared when Ciel returned, Madam Red was delighted, along with his father's butler, Tanaka, and many family friends, but their eyes only gazed upon him with pity.

Oh, how he _hated_ it. His family, the people who he looked to for comfort, pitied him. But, Lizzy, her eyes were purely filled with love and regret. For what she was regretful of, Ciel never knew, but never once did Lizzy belittle him with false affection. Much like everyone else.

And while they chatted 'til sunset, Ciel watched as his Lizzy bathed in the golden light of the setting sun. Lizzy could easily be considered Ciel's sun. Too easily, in fact.

_Her_ , his Lizzy...


End file.
